Vitaliy meets Victurri
by Serika Ootori
Summary: Twin AU This is a Crack!Fic. Don't say I didn't warn you. Yuuri moves to St. Petersburg to be with Viktor and is simultaneously excited and nervous to meet Viktor's twin brother!
1. Chapter 1

Heaven: Hello! My friend and I decided to write this after seeing an amazing Tumblr post. We'll link it here: REFERENCE

Daeris: We hope you enjoy!

Heaven: This is obvious, but we're putting in a disclaimer anyways. We do not own Yuri on Ice in any way, shape, or form. The content below is purely from our imagination. Please support the official release! Now, on to the story! (we dont need this, ill put it in tags)

~Page breaks that aren't really page breaks~

The day Yuuri heard that Viktor was leaving a few days earlier to prepare his home was the day he started slightly dreading the long trip. He could not bear to think of getting off the plane knowing none of the language or the environment around him. It made him sick to the stomach. And now that day is here where Viktor is leaving. It was illogical, especially now that they were engaged, but part of him still thought that maybe Viktor wouldn't want poor little Yuuri to follow him to Russia. The day started out okay with waking up with him by his side but as the hours ticked down closer and closer to Viktor's afternoon flight back, he started to become more and more anxious. He knew that it was a good idea, especially with Yakov standing behind it, but Yuuri just did not like being separated from his idol-turned-lover who now held an extra special place in his heart. Silently, he drove Viktor to the airport as dread pooled in his stomach and light tension filled the air.

"I really wish I didn't have to do this, Yuuri," Viktor sighed as he looked forward towards his ticketing area.

Yuuri sighed looking down when they came to a stop, "I know but we both know Yakov was right about preparing."

Viktor leaned in for a quick kiss before getting out of the car to pull out his luggage. Yuuri watched with a small frown as Viktor disappeared into the busy airport and drove back home to start packing his stuff. Makkachin was to stay with Yuuri more or less due to how attached to Yuuri she was, which somehow irked and pleased Viktor at the same time.

Viktor absolutely hated leaving Yuuri in Hasetsu while he had to return home an extra three days earlier just so he could clean his apartment, not that Yuuri needed to know his apartment was dirty… He hated the idea of leaving Yuuri's side, just thinking about it made him miserable, but now actually doing it was nearly impossible. He had half an idea to make Yakov's life hell, just to make himself feel better. After all, it had been _Yakov's_ idea to come home first. Something about, getting his own skating life together before learning how to balance competing and coaching at the same time. Rude. He was sure that Yakov only brought him back because he wanted Viktor to suffer. This was definitely payback for him springing his sudden change in careers last minute. Viktor could literally think of nothing else (other than the millions of times where he would ignore Yakov's advice and requests and do his own thing).

Throwing open the door to his comfortable apartment, Viktor cringed. It was clear that no one had been in since he up and left all those months ago. The few plants that were in the apartment were most definitely _dead_. The dried up leaves were falling out of the pots and spilling all over the floor. There were layers of dust everywhere, and the few dirty dishes that Viktor had in the sink were leaving _quite_ the unpleasant stench. He didn't even want to look further into the kitchen knowing the fridge was filled with moldy and/or freezer burned food.

Kicking off his shoes (a habit he picked up in Japan), he dragged his luggage over to his bedroom, which still had clothes strewn all over the floor. His first thought was to plop himself in bed, but the sheets were unmade and dirty and the blanket was in a balled-up mess pushed to one side.

He pouted as he looked over to the side and saw Makkachin's day-bed in the corner. Traitor. She was supposed to be _his_ dog, but noooooooo, she had wanted to stay with Yuuri, and how on _Earth_ was he supposed to say no to his fiance and dog when they teamed up together? Damn those puppy dog eyes! They should be banned due to their destructive nature against humanity. It should be illegal to be so cute! But wait! How was Viktor supposed to have both of them if it was illegal?! … He would have to think this through. Maybe, just _maybe_ , he could lock them both up and never let anyone see them? But he also wanted everyone to know how lucky he was to have the _cutest_ things in the Universe be his. He pouted again. This wasn't going to work out for him.

'Get back to the task at hand!' he scolded himself, looking at his phone for the first time since before the flight. The phone screen showed that it was around midnight. Viktor blew a raspberry as he looked at the disaster around him. It looked like he was going to have to recruit a little help. Picking up his phone again, he quickly dialed a number or someone he knew was awake at this hour. The line rang once. It rang twice. A voice came out of the speaker, "What do you want, bitch?"

""VIIIIIIIIIIITTTTTTTTTTT-CHANNNNNNNNNNNN"


	2. Chapter 2

Heaven: We are back at it again!

Daeris: Again, disclaimer. We do not own Yuri on Ice. The content in this is purely stemmed from our own imagination. Don't forget to go to Tumblr and check out the amazing Cassy-f-e! (have I mentioned that this is my first fanfic? Well it is, so please tell me what I am doing well and what I'm not doing well)

~Yet another fake page break! Yayy~

Vitaliy promptly held his phone an arm's length away as he heard the oh-so-familiar sound of his excited twin's voice.

"Hey. Hey. Vit-chan, did you know? My adorable little fiance is so _cute_ -"

"For fuck's sake, stop squealing in my ear!"

"And! And! He has this _amazing_ ass that feels perfect against my -"

"I do _not_ want to hear about your damn sex life, brother"

"OH! And he is _so_ sweet and nice and -"

"WILL YOU SHUT THE FUCK UP LONG ENOUGH FOR ME TO GET A FULL FUCKING THOUGHT IN?!"

"!"

Vitaliy sighed as he finally put his phone back up to his ear, "Stop fucking pouting."

Viktor gasped, "How did you know?! Is this our twin telepathy again?! OK! Let's try something!"

Vitaliy groaned as he threw an arm over his forehead, "I know you're pouting because I've lived with you for over 20 fucking years. Twin telepathy is not a thing, and I am going to hang up if you don't tell me what the fuck you want."

Viktor blinked, "Oh. I need you to clean my apartment.'

"And why the ever-loving _fuck_ would I do that?"

"... Because I'm your lovely younger brother?"

Vitaliy wasn't happy, but he wasn't about to abandon Viktor to the horror that was known as his apartment, "You're a fucking piece of shit, you know that? Always pulling that baby brother card, even though you are only 5 minutes younger."

"So you're coming?!"

"STOP FUCKING SQUEALING YOU IDIOT," Vitaliy took a deep breath as he pulled his socks on and hung up after saying, "yeah, I'm coming. Just… just don't make shit worse before I get there, ok?"

He resigned to having a night full of cleaning products and dirty, smelly clothes. With one last look around his clean apartment, he set out in the middle of the night towards his _beloved_ twin's place...which was on the opposite side of the rink. Maybe their mother was right, living closer together would have been easier.

After a gruelling 20 minute walk in the cold to his brother's complex, he finally let himself into the apartment.

Viktor frowned, "Wait. You've always had a key to my apartment!? Why didn't you clean before?! And why don't I have a key to your apartment?"

Vitaliy grinned, "Because, as you so kindly mentioned earlier, I'm the _older one._ "

Viktor threw his hands over his heart and sank to his knees, "OH BLESSED GOD, WHY DID HE HAVE TO COME FIRST?!"

Vitaliy rolled his eyes at the drama queen that was his brother, "Oh for fuck's sake, just pull yourself together." He shook his head and muttered, "I can't fucking believe I am related to this dramatic little shit, I swear he's worse than Yuri.." he said under his breath as Viktor turned around to start a plan for cleaning, which probably wasn't a real plan, since Viktor was incapable of _clean_.

He looked around him and started a plan himself knowing that whatever his brother's plan was, it was shit. "Okay, kitchen first, I'll tackle the dishes and you take the fridge." he directed his incompetent brother.

"Oh, you can't do the dishes, I don't have anymore dish detergent. I also don't think I have any sponges. All the stores are closed. How will you buy more?"

"How the fuck do you _not_ have dish detergent or a _sponge_ for shit's sake?" he asked incredulously, half impressed and half disgusted as to how his brother managed to get this far in life without it.

"No time for questions! We must get a move on!" urged Viktor with his one-tracked mind marching towards the dreaded fridge filled with whatever science experiment has been growing for the past 8 months.

Vitaliy sighed and started looking for things he could use in substitute for a sponge. Finally he found a relatively clean dish rag in the _very_ back of the cabinet along with some old soap.

Viktor ran to his room and grabbed the portable bluetooth speaker, "Let's do what we used to do and listen to some cleaning music!"

Vitaliy grumbled out, "Fine. Do what you want. I don't give a shit. As long as it is not that dubstep shit you found from America."

In that moment, Viktor took on the lovely challenge of annoying his brother by playing No by Meghan Trainor after giving him a sly side glance. He began to (badly) sing along with the song while doing little dance moves.

Vitaliy instantly glared back as he heard the familiar beginning notes to the song and had to fight his brother as he reached for the speaker and changed it to The Good, The Bad, and The Dirty by Panic! At the Disco. The music kept on getting changed back and forth. He pranced into the bedroom to get away from his annoying little brother just to see the mess on top of the bed, "Oh _fuck_ , have you not washed these since you left?!"

Viktor poked his head in and gave a heart-shaped smile, "Well, it'd be weird if they'd been washed since I left, wouldn't it?"

Vitaliy wretched and gagged, "Oh Jesus. You're _disgusting,_ you truly are a piece of work. How the fuck have you lived up until now on your own?!"

"That's why I have you so close! My reliable older brother that comes to my rescue!"

"...Are you fucking serious right now, Viktor? I am not your fucking maid who cleans your smelly ass clothes" he said flatly.

"But Viiiitt-chaaannn, you love meeeee," he pouted.

"Nope, I hate you."

"B-But WE ARE TWIIINNSS!" Viktor cried as he threw himself on top of his brother.

Vitaliy grunted from the full weight of his brother throwing himself onto him, 'This is going to be a _long_ night' he thought to himself.

A while and few minor injuries on Viktor's behalf later, Vitaliy dusted his hands off and turned around to admire their hard work, "Well, I'd say we've done an amazing job in the span of 5 hours. Shouldn't your fiance be arriving any minute now?"

Viktor smiled as he fell back on the couch with a happy sigh, "Oh. He won't be coming for another few days. We can relax~"

Vitaliy could feel the blood rushing away from his face, "Did… I'm sorry, I must have heard you wrong. Did you say… a few _days?"_

Viktor snuggled into a pillow as he said, "Oh yeah. Yakov forced me to come a whole three days before him so I could 'clean' the apartment. According to him, my apartment isn't fit for human conditions."

Hell hath no fury like a Vitaliy Nikiforov scorned as at that exact moment, half of Russia jolted awake to the sound of a pissed off Russian hockey player screaming, "ARE YOU FUCKING SERIOUS?! YOU PIECE OF SHIT!"

~Page break~

Heaven: Two chapters back to back in one night! We were so excited with the response that we couldn't stop ourselves from giving you guys something else to read. :D

Daeris: We hope you enjoyed! We have no clue as to when to next update will be but hopefully really soon! We love this AU and this fic already. We have a lot of stuff already planned for this fic and can't wait to see your reactions!

Come check out my Tumblr moriartyhai!


	3. Chapter 3

Heaven: Thank you, everyone, for supporting this fic! We were so happy to see the huge response that we got. We were not expecting anything like this.

Daeris: Back at it again! Yeah, no, we are kinda shocked.

~Weird ass page break~

Viktor, upon seeing his fuming brother, ignored him and went on, "Yeah! He's not coming for another few days! Yakov also said I couldn't hire a cleaning company because I 'need to learn how to be a fully functioning human being.'"

Steam rushed out of Vitaliy's ears as he felt his blood pressure rising, "You fucking _asshole_! You made me do so much work in the _middle of the fucking night_ when you could have done all this fucking shit yourself?! You selfish prick!"

Grabbing his brother's wrist, and pulling him into bed, Viktor drawled out, "I'm your precious little brother, you're _supposed_ to take care of me, but that's ok. I forgive you."

Vitaliy tried to thrash out of Viktor's bear hug, but to no avail, "No! No! You're supposed to beg for _my_ forgiveness. I have literally done nothing wrong." He surprisingly had a lot of arm strength for someone who looks so lean.

Closing his eyes and reaching and hand out to cover his twin's eyes, Viktor mumbled "Shhhhh, go to sleep, we'll deal with the details in the morning."

He tried to fight the wave of exhaustion, but Vitaliy ultimately lost the battle, as he felt himself fall into a deep slumber - only to be jolted awake a few hours later to a strong kick to the gut.

"Owwwww" he whined, turning over to tangle on top of a very much asleep Viktor. Snuggling closer to his dear little brother, he quickly fell back asleep.

The next time he woke up, the spot next to him was empty but still warm and some very loud pop music was playing from elsewhere within the apartment, along with the distinct noise of his brother's purposeful bad singing. Groaning, he slowly got up and stretched his cramped muscles, and slowly shuffled out of the bedroom and into the main area of the apartment which he so painstakingly had to clean the night before and walked towards the kitchen.

"Up-town funk you up, up-town funk you up~~" Viktor sang, horribly off-key while dancing around the room, which looked like a hurricane had just gone through. There were already dirty dishes in the sink, flour all over the counters, and somehow, some way, there was egg all over the cabinets. Vitaliy sighed, knowing that, like himself, his little brother could cook but for some godforsaken reason, could not clean up after himself for the life of him.

Definitely not letting out a small scream when he saw his brother after doing a little pirouette, Viktor exclaimed, "Look! Look! I made American French Toast for us! I ran out to the grocery store earlier and stocked up! I heard that Phichit and Yuuri used to go to this cute little brunch place back in Detroit and would share a plate so I thought I'd practice the recipe on you first! And -"

Vitaliy held a hand up and said, "Shut the fuck up before you talk my damn ear off. It's too damn early to hear all this squealing. Yes, it's cute that you want to make a dish for your fiancé, but can you fucking do it without _destroying_ the fucking kitchen? AGAIN?!"

Viktor's eyes widened and Vitaliy could see the fake tears pooling as he pouted, "B-but…. American French Toast…. For Yuuri…"

"Oh my fucking GOD," Vitaliy threw his hands up in exasperation, "I can't fucking stand you. You're a nightmare to deal with. It's a fucking miracle Yuuri is still engaged to you. I would have dumped your sorry ass _ages ago._ "

"Bu-but Tooooollllyaaaaaaaaa!"

"NOPE!" screamed Vitaliy as he pointed his finger accusingly at Viktor, "Vitya, I swear to fucking god, I'm going to fucking punch you. Look at the shit around us!" He swept his hand across the kitchen just to make his point clear, "There's fruit all over the damn floor, I don't even _want_ to know how you managed to get a piece of fucking bread stuck to the ceiling, and how is there already a mountain of dirty fucking dishes?! I just cleaned that shit up last night, you asswipe!"

"I'll have you know, I have many fantastic qualities that outweigh small things like 'cleaning!' I have lots of important skills!"

"You always think you have one over me! Just like how you think figure skating is better than hockey!" screeched Vitaliy, "WELL THAT IS A LIE! A LIE, I TELL YOU! HOCKEY IS FAR SUPERIOR TO FIGURE SKATING!"

"You did _not_ just insult figure skating! Of course it's better than hockey! You don't have to share a medal with other people! Plus! It's how I met my adorable fiancé! How could it _not_ be better?!" Viktor squawked out.

"At least I don't have to do stupid twirlies that you do! Hockey is a sport for real men! We fight too for fuck's sake! And we are commended if we fight, get a goal, AND a penalty in a single game!"

A knock came and the two of them rushed to the door and threw it open. They pointed at each other and screamed at the same time, "It was his fault! I had nothing to do with it! Tell him that I'm right!"

~It's the end of another chapter!~

Heaven: Can you believe we've come out with so many chapters so soon?! Plus, the response has been overwhelming! We wrote this for fun and didn't expect anyone to even read it, but here you guys are! Thank you!

Daeris: OMG I cannot believe the support we have gotten already! Thank you sooo much! It means so much to us.


	4. Chapter 4

Heaven: We're back with more content!

Daeris: Woooow. Much chapters. Many humor. Much posting.

~We hope we're doing this whole suspense thing right~

Yakov proceeded to slap both of them across the face, "NO ICE TIME FOR EITHER OF YOU TODAY! VIKTOR, YOU WILL DO BASIC TRAINING DRILLS! AND VITALIY, I'M SURE YOUR COACH WOULDN'T MIND YOU DOING THEM EITHER! BOTH OF YOU CLEAN UP THIS DISASTER RIGHT NOW!"

While the twins sputtered and bickered the entire time, Yakov whipped out his phone and dialed Lilia, "Tell Yuri that he gets to take over Vitya's time slot. That little assprick is going to do basic drills until he learns his lesson."

"What do you mean I'm not going to be able to go on the ice?! People don't keep the Nikiforov twins from the ice! That's like a universal law or something! Gold medal legend Nikiforov twins get to go on _any_ ice rink!"

"Not if you pull bullshit like this. Now, CLEAN!"

"Yaaakkoooovvvv, I just got here though! And Vit-chan and I cleaned for five whole hooouuurrrsss yesterdaaaaaay!"

"Also, you can't fucking keep me away from the ice. You are not my damn coach."

"We shall see about that" Yakov replied ominously as he looked through his contacts for a specific someone and after finding them, he called them and said "Hello, Vitaliy will not be coming to practice today due to his puerile behavior…..yes, I understand...no, he will be here with me…. There's no need to do that, I can handle it...okay, bye."

Vitaliy could only shoot the old man a glare.

Viktor made sure to show everyone how unhappy he was with this decision by dragging his feet around the kitchen and throwing angry puppy dog eyes over his shoulder every so often. His older brother didn't fare much better as he kept cursing and forcefully shoving things into their correct spots. Yakov simply stood there at the entrance of the kitchen, blocking the twins from escaping and made sure that they were doing their job. He rolled his eyes at the sight of the two grown men pouting. They were Russia's biggest celebrities. They were even considered living legends. They had hundreds of thousands of adoring fans, so many that they could probably build an army out of their fanbases and take over the world if they so pleased. But these two children couldn't pull their heads out of each other's asses long enough to do that. Yakov wondered how they managed to trick so many people into thinking that they were sophisticated, suave people, but in reality they were the opposite. This was probably considered to be one of the universe's greatest mysteries.

Yakov nodded approvingly, "About fucking time you two finished cleaning up this mess. Now, back to serious business, Viktor: your career. Where are you taking this and how are you going to deal with it?"

Viktor perked up, "Does this mean we can go back on the ice?! I haven't skated in almost a full 24 hours! I miss the ice so much, it feels like I haven't been on in over a year!"

His older brother sighed, "No, Vitya. What he probably meant was, what the fuck are you doing? How could you, of all shitheads, fucking compete and coach at the same time? There's a reason people with brains don't do that, it's fucking impossible."

Viktor clasped his hands together, "Oh! That's because other people aren't coaching their fiancés! I am! So that clearly makes all the difference! Isn't that what people say nowadays? Love wins?"

Both Yakov and Vitaliy looked at Viktor with the neutral face of displeasure and disappointment. Being the older brother, Vitaliy felt like it was his duty to break the news to Viktor, "You have got to be fucking kidding me, how can someone be this fucking dense? I swear you are denser than a brick wall. Your love for this Yuuri won't give you more hours in a day. It won't allow you to split yourself in two. You can't do two fucking things at once, you dimwit."

"Listen to your older brother if you don't want to listen to me for fuck's sake! It's too much stress to do both! Even I couldn't handle that shit!"

Viktor stamped his feet, "That's not fair! I could totally do it! Misha Ge does to do it!"

Yakov shook his head, "That's a different situation. He choreographs for other people. He's not coaching. Lots of competitive skaters choreograph, but no one is dumb enough to compete and coach. It's like asking for a death wish."

"Nuh-uh!" Viktor protested. "He coaches!"

"No, he occasionally helps little kids learn how to skate and sometimes helps out other people. That's not the same as coaching a fellow competitor. Now stop whining," said Yakov, who was beginning the feel the oncoming headache that was usually paired with the frustration of dealing with a stubborn child like Viktor.

Tears of frustration were starting to build up in Viktor's eyes, "That's not fair! Why are you two ganging up against me?! I finally find someone that I love and I want him by my side and I want to compete with him and you two have to ruin that!"

Vitaliy ran a hand through his hair, "Jesus, Vitya. I'd heard that you'd become more emotional since meeting this Yuuri, but I didn't think it was to this extent. Just please don't tell me you've started to cry randomly too...and judging by that face, I'll bet that you have…"

Viktor burst out (fake) crying, "I DIDN'T MEAN TO, YAKOV! I-IT JUST HAAAPPPPPEENNNED!"

While on the side, Vitaliy observed the scene with a knowing smirk. He knew exactly what his brother was playing at and decided that he should join in the fun since Yakov _did_ ban him from the ice as well. Deciding his next move, he quickly went to his brother defense, "He couldn't help himself while over there, Yakov! This lil' shit would do anything to get Yuuri to like him back!"

Viktor quickly understood what was happening and clung to his brother and cried into Vitaliy's shoulder while his older brother wrapped his arms protectively around his precious younger brother. "H-he's being so mean to me, Vit-chaan," he whimpered to his brother.

"He just doesn't understand shit, especially when it comes to love," he said while throwing a glare in Yakov's general direction, "I am here for you to have a shoulder to cry on." Turning away from Yakov, he heard the quiet snickering from his brother and smirked into his hair.

Upon seeing all this, Yakov became very confused due to the nature of the two and how different they were. They rarely showed any brotherly affection to each other when the old coach was around so this confused even him and made him _almost_ slightly concerned. 'Maybe they are just being lil' shits and playing with me,' said one side of his conscious, 'ooorrr they are actually comforting each other" argued the other. He quickly became frustrated with himself for not being able to make up his mind.

"That seriously couldn't possibly make you cry! I've said worse shit and you never batted an eyelash!" he tried to reason with Viktor, going with the side that said that this might possible be real and softening a bit to be show more sympathy towards the grown man.

The twins embraced each other tightly and dropped to their knees. They stared into each other's eyes with such ferocity, they could have burnt a hole.

~The SUSPENSE~

Heaven: Thank you for lasting another chapter! We're so happy that you guys are reading.

Daeris: oh dear lord, okay sooo 2 chapter a day for these two days..wow.. Okay this might not be as consistent in the future (especially tomorrow bc I have a concert tomorrow night). Anyways, THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR READING THIS AND SUPPORTING AND MOTIVATING US


	5. Chapter 5

Heaven: Holy crap. Have we seriously already banged out 5 whole chapters?! Wow! This is certainly a shocker. If you've ever checked out my other fanfics, then you must know that I take forever to write anything simply because I encounter writer's block so often! This is truly a record for me!

Daeris: I'm still shocked because I have a hard time writing things. Wow I'm still reeling.

~The Nikiforov twins are such lovable little shits~

Eventually, Vitaliy broke the intense little drama that they had created, "Great. So... Are we done yet, or is this shit going to last forever?"

Viktor pulled himself off the ground and dusted off his pants, "Yeah, I'm all good now. We should probably change, since we're only going to be doing basic training drills all day."

Yakov felt a little vein pop in his head as his voice started rising, "I…. I tried to be _sympathetic_ to you shits and tHIS IS HOW YOU REPAY ME?!"

However, the twins ignored him and went around the apartment, slowly going through their gear and taking their sweet time to change into the workout clothes. They even had the audacity to purposely drop their towels and water bottles on the ground, just so they took up more time to pack.

The coach stood there in disbelief, "I can't believe I tried to be _nice_ to you two shits. You conniving little foxes. You must think it's so funny to play tricks on an old man."

The younger twin grabbed his brother's head in and quietly said, "When do you think he'll stop being mad at us? I don't want Yakov to be mad at Yuuri because of me."

Vitaliy looked over at his younger half with unbelieving and annoyed eyes, "Are you fucking serious? No one can be mad at Yuuri. That boy is a real life tribble. He even managed to charm Yakov in the one day that he spent with him."

Viktor's head snapped up to look at his brother perplexed, "Do I even want to know what a tribble is? And how exactly would you know that?"

The old twin simply rolled his eyes, ignored the first question, and said, "Because I've heard from Mila that Yakov will occasionally scream something like 'At least Japanese Yuuri listens to me. You lot are a lost cause,' or some shit like that."

Viktor spun around and turned an accusing finger at Yakov, "I know all about your scheme and why you don't want me to coach Yuuri! You just want him for yourself! He's a fantastic student and you want to take him away from me!"

Yakov flushed at the accusation and shot back, "Are you serious?! Don't be an idiot, Viktor. I admit, he is a great student. He actually listens to me, unlike you. But, I'm saying this because I'm afraid that _you_ can't handle it. This has nothing to do with me."

Viktor puffed his chest up in dignity, "I can handle it! I've got the hang of coaching, and can use these next few days to get back on the ice! It'll work out!"

"Uh huh… if you say so," sighed both Vitaliy and Yakov, giving up on trying to make him understand.

"I can and I will!" replied Viktor with a look filled with pride and joy on his face. Neither Yakov nor Vitaliy had to energy to stop the stubborn man from making his life a living hell in the future.

Wanting to stop Viktor from going into a rant about himself, again, "START DOING DRILLS. START WITH A CORE WORKOUT. COME ON, MOVE YOUR ASS! GET OUT OF THE APARTMENT AND MARCH. OUT THE DOOR. MOVE YOUR BUTT!" yelled Yakov impatiently.

Vitaliy, confused, looks between the two of them back and forth, "What do you mean core? I thought we were gonna lift shit and box…?"

Yakov simply shook his head, "Nope. Core. No skater can ever have too much basic training. And besides, I'm trying to teach you a lesson here. Now, get into the ballet studio and JUST DO IT!"

Turning up his head, Viktor began to make faces at Yakov, "MEEEHHHH. You're just plain _mean_. Who wants to do ballet and balance on the freaking barre all day?!"

Vitaliy threw an arm around his brother's shoulders and nodded, "Yeah. Who wants to do _that?_ That's just stupid. Ballet is for girls."

Upon hearing this, Viktor quickly jumped to the exercise's defense, "Hey! It is not for girls! Men do it all the time! Yuuri does it too!" pointing at his older brother's face while walking backwards towards the dance room of the spacious dance studio.

Viktor bounced up to the barre, huffed, stretched his leg out and began to easily go through the motions. The older of the two shuffled awkwardly up to the barre and gently poked it, unsure as to what he should do. Seeing his older half struggle, Viktor moved towards him to help, grabbing certain body parts and putting them in the correct positions. And somehow, even through all of that, little Viktor couldn't shut up his mouth as he kept complaining and mumbling the entire time.

Vitaliy's eyes nearly popped out as he started learning about new muscles that he never knew even existed before this moment, "Jesus FUCK. What the hell is this shit?! Some kind of torture device?!"

The younger of the two nodded seriously, "Yeah! One to keep us off the ice! I cannot _believe_ that someone has the nerve to keep _us_ off the ice. US! I would say 'if only he knew,' but he does so I can't pass it off as ignorance."

After a gruelling 3 hrs of constant training that consisted only of boring exercises, Yakov came back to check up on them, "Good. Now you can both stretch and after, you can go back to work on your balance."

Viktor pouted, "But that's boring! And besides, Tolya and I know how to balance!"

Yakov looked at them in disbelief. "Really? You wanna pull that shit?", he said, shaking his head. He continued, "the two of you better get back to work, or else I won't let either of you back onto the ice 'til next week!"

And thus, they spent the rest of the day off the ice, just as Yakov had promised. Viktor complained the entire time, never once letting his mouth stop. Meanwhile, Vitaliy was learning new ways to contort his body that he never thought he would need to do in his life.

~Another chapter done~ 

Heaven: Wow! I can't believe so many people are enjoying this. Thanks so much!

Daeris: Yay! New chapter! Done! Thanks so much to you readers!


	6. Chapter 6

Heaven: Oh my god. I can't believe all of this. I'm so excited with how everything is turning out!

Daeris: Hiya! We are back with a new chapter!

~Everything is starting to fall in place!~

After training until almost 9 at night, the twins fell onto the couch like two lumps and covered themselves with blankets, groaning. All that, while Yakov was standing to the side looking at both with a less than impressed face. Then he started on them with, "You two did a shit job today, especially you Viktor! I expected better of you! Vitaliy, I understand, but you? Terrible." And with that, he turned around and left them.

Just after he left, they heard loud knocking on the door and Vitaliy groaned, "Oh my fucking GOD! Don't come back and fucking torture us again! OPEN THE FUCKING DOOR AND COME IN BY YOUR-DAMN-SELF!"

A man hesitantly pushed open the door and took a nervous step in, "Uhhh um, hi. I'm from the moving company. I'm sorry for the mix up. We were supposed to arrive earlier today. So, I'm sure you've waited all day for us. Where should we put the boxes?"

"What fucking boxes? What are you talking about? We weren't waiting for any damn boxes, you asswipe" Vitaliy grumpily said while glaring at the man at the doorway from under his blanket burrito.

Viktor jumped up with a clap of his hands, "Oh! Uh, so sorry about that. We thought you were someone else. Umm. Yes! Just place the boxes around the living room and we can figure out what to do with them after." And just like that, the boxes streamed in until everything was unloaded and half the living room was covered in towers of the cardboard boxes. He jumped up and down and clapped his hands after everything was in, "Yay! I'm so excited! Yuuri's stuff is here! Let's unpack everything right now!"

Vitaliy glared at his brother as he said, "Are you _FUCKING_ serious? We just worked out for the last 10 _goddamn_ hours! Not to mention, _**I**_ fucking had to help you clean your disaster of an apartment the night before! I am not fucking going through this bullshit again!"

Viktor pouted, "But, Viiiiittttt-ccchhhhaannn… I am gonna need help putting everything away! I cannot let Yurri come in with everything a mess. Isn't this what family does? They help put the house together for the newlyweds?" 

Vitaliy scrunched his nose and gave his brother a face, "Newlyweds? The wedding hasn't even been fucking planned yet. Don't let it get to your head…Oh _wait_. Never mind. It already has. And it's fucking printed across your forehead!"

"Oh come on! Don't be like that!" said Viktor and he ripped open one of the boxes and gasped, "Oh my god! This is a limited edition Yuzuru Hanyu poster and… _oh my god, Tolya!_ It's signed _and_ there's an encouraging message on there!" He started to repeatedly hit his older brother in the shoulder, "Oh my god. That guy is like a _god_. And he was a part of Team Japan until he retired like 5 years ago. Holy shit. That means Yuuri _knows_ him! OHMIGOD OHMIGOD OHMIGOD!"

The older brother simply shoved the shrieking male away, "Oh god. Is this the guy that you had posters of all over our fucking room when we were younger? And also, you get engaged to this generation's top skater in JAPAN and you didn't know this before?!"

"Shut up!" Viktor said while completely in awe, "Oh my god. I think I just fell more in love with Yuuri." And he took the chance to hang up the poster smack dab in the middle of the living room, "Let's see if he has any more merchandise! Rip open all the boxes!"

Vitaliy cringed as he stared at the grown man tear through moving boxes like a kid on Christmas, "Jesus fucking Christ. How am I related to you?!"

Viktor gasped and slowly pulled out a stuffed animal with a black scrawl on it, "Oh… My… God… Did…. D-d-d-d-d-did…. DID YUURI RECEIVE A SIGNED WINNIE THE POOH FROM THE GOD YUZURU HANYU?!" He screamed at the top of his lungs, straight into his brother's ears, and began to hyperventilate.

"Shut the FUCK UP! I don't give a flying shit about this person! The only god I care about is Wayne Gretzky. All I fucking want is some goddamn peace and quiet, but _nooooooo_ I have to be fucking related to _you_ of all fucking people! UGH!" he cried out, throwing his hands up. He turned around and stormed off to get a glass of water from the kitchen.

"Who the heck is Wayne Gretzky? Is that the person you said you'd be gay for even though you're straighter than a pole? IS IT? OMG IT IS, ISN'T IT? OOOOHHHHHH!"

"So what if it is?! He's the real legend. Not some dumb wanker like like your twirly dude! That Japanese guy probably not all that different from that Loupolover guy!" shouted Vitaliy.

Viktor flared, "OK! That is _not_ ok! I don't disrespect your idol! I could have called hockey players things like barbarians or empty-headed cavemen but I don't! I can't believe you just said that!"

The older twin quickly softened, "I'm sorry, ok?" He muttered just loud enough for his brother to hear, "I was just upset that you were being so annoying. I'll help you unpack, ok? Just… ugh. I didn't mean it, ok?" He ripped open the box closest to him and took out an old Team Japan jacket, "Here. It looks like it's been signed by a lot of those Japanese skaters. Frame it or some shit. I'll help you put it up on the wall."

The younger of the two received it with a shaky hand, "Oh my…" He ran a finger over one of the signatures, "This one is Yuzuru Hanyu. And that one is Nobunari Oda. And, oh god, that's Daisuke Takahashi! And Shoma Uno. And Keiji Tanaka."

"Ok. Ok. You don't have to explain all of them to me."

Viktor turned deathly serious, "We need to go out now and buy a frame to hold this in."

Vitaliy raised an eyebrow but refused to upset his younger brother even more, "You're actually serious, aren't you? Look, it's late. I doubt anything you want is open at this time. We'll do it tomorrow before your fiancé comes."

"No, we have to do it now. He's coming in the morning. If we wait, he won't let me. And I can't _not_ do this."

The older brother had a feeling he knew where this was going, but he wasn't happy about it, "Let me guess, you want me to go to my apartment and take down my own frame that has Wayne Gretzky's jersey in it and give it to you."

"You have to," said Viktor, who was strangely serious, "this isn't even up for debate. You owe me."

Vitaliy scrunched his nose, but eventually gave in, "So this is the Baby Viktor that the public usually sees. You know, I haven't seen you in your 'serious competition' mode since we were little kids. Fine, you continue unpacking and I'll run back to my place and get it for you. You're paying for the taxi though. Then you're going to buy me a new frame tomorrow."

"Yeah. Sure. I'll pay. I just need this done. Like, right now."

And so, by the end of the night, the Nikiforov twins were dead asleep and did not hear the door click open.

~Wow! Look at that! False suspense!~

Heaven: Oh my god! I think this is our longest chapter yet! I can't believe we managed to do this!

Daeris: wtf, GUESS WHO WROTE MOST OF THIS? Not me but HEAVEN DID. SHE DID A WONDERFUL JOB! I was stuck on this bc I'm not super experienced with this stuff but she is!

Heaven: Awwww, thank you. You're too kind to me. 3

Daeris: no im not, im an asshole to you O.o

Heaven: I mean, since Daeris does most of the other work, like giving me ideas and talking to Cassy (the artist) and also talking to you guys, I felt like I had to step up my game and the only way I knew how, was to write more. I know Daeris sometimes has a little trouble letting words flow, so I thought I should help out by taking over the only part I knew how to, because Daeris takes over the rest of this operation. I don't think I could have done this without Daeris. She's the one that makes it easy for me to write these chapters for you guys

Daeris: Okay without Heaven, I know I could not write this to save my life, so Thank you Heaven 3


	7. Chapter 7

Heaven: So many chapters in so little time! We should receive some type of reward for this!

Daeris: omg so much creative flooooow

~Guess who?!~

Yakov pushed the door open and pushed two of the suitcases in, "Here. I have no clue where the idiot is."

The younger man blushed slightly as he pulled the last suitcase and bag in and tried to answer in broken Russian, "Thank you! For… umm…. Airport… up… pick?"

"Don't worry!" said Yakov as he gave a hearty laugh. "You'll get the hang of it. In the meantime, I think it'll be fine for the two of us to converse in English. Ok, but seriously. Where the heck is Viktor?! Shouldn't he be at the door?!"

"It's ok! I heard from Yurio, oh, umm, I mean. I heard from Yuri Plisetsky that he trained really hard yesterday, so I'm sure he's tired."

"Let me take the carrier for you," insisted Yakov.

"Non!" she calmly clipped, " I do not need you to carry my things for me! We are no longer married and there is no way I will let you fool yourself into thinking such a ridiculous idea." Lilia walked in through the door with the dog still in the dog carrier and dropped it at the doorstep, "Here is your poodle." She turned her nose upward and put a hand on her hip, "I suppose she is a good dog. Well behaved and has good posture."

"Haha. Yeah. She's fantastic."

Yuri threw the door open and barged in, "Alright. Where's the food? I'm starving."

"Yuri!" hissed Lilia. "It is completely improper for you to behave in such a fashion!" She grabbed him by the neck and dragged him back out, "Come on, boy! We are going to the dance studio and you will learn grace once more!"

"Oh! WHAT THE FUCK?! IT'S LIKE 4 IN THE MORNING. I'M GOING TO VITALIY'S PLACE!" screeched Yuri, but to no avail. The ballerina showed just how wrong the "girly dancers are weak and can only be pretty" stereotype was by showcasing her strength. Despite all of the thrashing from the teenager, she did not let her grip slip once.

"A proper prima does not allow their stomach and mind to control their body! They must practice the art of self control," snapped Lila, giving Yuri a stern look.

"I never wanted to be the damn prima"

Yakov lazily followed the progress of the two and turned back to the man in front of him, "Well, here's your copy of the key. You have my number. I know I'm not your coach but take the day off and get some rest. You have plenty of time to practice afterwards. I have to go now, so rest up and I'll see you tomorrow, alright?"

He waved until he watched as the door closed behind Yakov. He let out a sigh that he didn't even realize he was holding. Taking off his shoes, he placed them neatly on the side. He also took the chance to take off his coat and put it on one of the hooks on the wall. Bending down, he let the dog out of the carrier, "I'll get you some water, ok? You must be exhausted." He grabbed one of the dog bowls from inside the carrier as he peeped around for the kitchen. Quickly washing the bowl first, he felt the dog rub against his leg, "Oh. Are you hungry too? I don't know where the food is, but luckily, we have some extra in your carrier!"

After taking care of the dog's needs, the man pulled out his laptop and nervously glanced around the room. The little anxious voice inside him said things like 'What if you're in the wrong house?' and 'This might be some type of elaborate joke to make you look like an idiot.' Shaking his head, he heard his stomach growl. Not wanting to intrude on the unknown apartment that he was currently in, he took the muffin that was shoved into his carry-on bag and slowly bit into it. He knew that he technically could look around and explore, but was too nervous to do so without the host inviting him first. He took a good 10 minutes, debating whether or not he should open his laptop and ended up setting it down. It wouldn't have done much good anyways, there was no wifi for it. He had no clue what the password was. He didn't even realize that he had dozed off until he snapped his eyes open just in time to see two identical men flying at him, arms stretched out and yelling, "YOU'RE HERE!"

Yuuri Katsuki screamed.

~I'm sorry this chapter is so short.~

Heaven: I feel like the last chapter was a bit too long so I tried to make up for that by making this one shorter. You know, to balance it out. Thanks for reading through another one though! :D

Daeris: Hope y'all like this! I know its a lil shorter than others.. Sorry not sorry! Thanks for the support


	8. Chapter 8

Heaven: We wrote chapters 6, 7, and most of 8 in a row! All in one night! That's super impressive!

Daeris: We may post this on a different day but we wrote it in the same day! BTW We changed Vitaliy's idol from Wayne Gretzey to Vyacheslav Fetisov! The change has been made to previous chapters as well!

~I'm so happy! We have Yuuri now!~

The two men fell onto the ground after colliding with the Japanese man, promptly knocking him out. The two of them slowly pushed themselves off the floor when Viktor went wild, "Oh my god! Did I just kill my fiancé?! HOLY CRAP." He started shaking the unconscious man who merely foamed at the mouth due to the action, "Oh no! YUUURIIIII! COME BACK TO MEE!"

Vitaliy rubbed his head, "Fucking hell. Let the poor guy rest. He's breathing, you dipshit. So he's clearly not dead. He's probably tired because he just got off a long ass flight."

"B-but… I had an entire surprise planned for him… I was going to greet him with a loving hug, and then I was going to help him shower, and then we were going to go to bed and cuddle as he slept in my arms!" pouted Viktor.

"Well then you missed your fucking mark by a fucking kilometer," Vitaliy deadpanned, looking between his twin and the Japanese man, "We literally scared him so fucking badly he fainted. How the hell does that happen? Anyways, either we go back to sleep or we do some random ass shit that you'll drag me into."

"What? I don't do that! Don't give me that look! Well, anyways, we did so much last night. I think the two of us can finish unpacking the few bags that he has with him," reasoned Viktor.

"NO. Why don't you fucking do it? He's not mine!"

"Pleeaaaassseee, I wanna finish getting the house ready for him"

"What else do you have to do? This place is IMMACULATE! You are just making an excuse to get out of doing it!"

"Noooo…." replied Viktor while looking around for some excuse, "Look! See? The place needs dusting! DO YOU SEE THE LAYER OF DUST ON THAT VASE?" pointing at the one vase in his apartment which is basically hidden by other things, "IT'S SO THICK I CAN SEE IT FROM HERE!"

"I know you're fucking lying but fine, I got it," said Vitaliy, sighing as he started rummaging through the carry-on, "Holy fuck! Is this a dark chocolate bar with 75% pure cocoa and orange filling?! MY FAVORITE!"

Viktor's mouth hung open, "Unfair! He's _**my**_ fiancé! Why would he get anything for _**you?!**_ What about me?! Where's my present? And share it with me! I want a piece of that chocolate bar too!"

The elder twin laughed haughtily while keeping his brother at arm's distance, "Yeah, right. There is no way in hell I'm sharing this shit with you. Especially not after you took the frame for my Vyacheslav Fetisov jersey!" He ripped open the packaging and sniffed the bar, "Mmmm. Made from Forastero bean, kind of generic, but versatile enough to make this type of orange filling work." He took a tiny bite, "Probably from the Ivory Coast or Ghana, because it lacks the fruity flavors or the hint of jasmine that one might find in the beans from Ecuador, but eh, he probably didn't know that. Not bad though. Not bad. Nice choice, lil' bro! You definitely know how to pick 'em! I swear, if you don't want him anymore, I am gonna fucking take him for myself."

The younger twin looked horrified, "I have no clue what you are talking about… And don't say that! I love my Yuuri! I would never give him up! You're so mean! Go stick to your Vyacheslav Fetisov guy! Don't come after my fiancé! Why are you like this? You've always been like this! You've always wanted to have the things that I have! And besides, you can't pick a partner for life based on what kind of chocolate they get you."

"I mean, I kinda can. Just sayin', lil' bro. I'm still obsessed with women. But, if I had to choose, your boy over there wouldn't be a bad choice."

"OH my GOD! I can't believe I just heard that come out of your mouth. And no, he's MINE and mine ALONE. And he's an AMAZING choice!"

Yuuri woke up with a terrible headache to two full grown men arguing over his body. "Wh-what's going on?" he asked sleepily as he rubbed his eyes. It was an adorable sight to coo over, but he quickly shot up and shrieked in terror as the two older men each grabbed a shoulder and pinned him down, "Who would you rather have?!"

"EHHHHHH?! Wh-what's happening?" said Yuuri. He wasn't sure if he was still dreaming or not. After all, it isn't everyday when you wake up to two gorgeous men looming over you, begging for your attention and affection. Still feeling very disoriented, he shook his head in an attempt to wake himself up. While he thought he looked like a hot mess, his fiancé saw an adorable innocent fawn with big, brown doe eyes just _**asking**_ to be loved. Viktor squealed and shoved his brother out of the way in order to throw his arms around his beloved, "You're just too cute, Yuuri! I love you so much!"

Yuuri blushed and bit down on his lower lip out of embarrassment, "Ummm… w-whats going on? V-viktor get off me! There's a guest over! It's not proper to act this way around guests!"

Vitaliy grinned, "How sweet. He thinks of me as a guest! That means that I get to be catered to, rather than cleaning up. This is great."

Viktor paid no mind to Vitaliy who was watching the scene in amusement, "Oh! Don't mind him! He helped me get the apartment ready for you! I'M SO HAPPY THAT YOU ARE HERE!" Viktor squealed loudly and into Yuuri's conveniently placed ear.

Yuuri simply accepted his fate and just took the squeals, cuddles, and yells that were emitted from the children on top of him who were considered living legends and he sighed. He looked up, asking God for some strength, for the next few weeks as he transitioned from Japan to Russia.

~Another one done!~

Heaven: Yuuri is now _**officially**_ in the mix! I'm sorry for the late update, but I hope you guys liked it all the same! :D Just a random question for all of you out there, does anyone actually read these notes?

Daeris: bc at this point we have no clue if people read them or if yall dont answer then we will assume you dont. one more chappy done! Yaaassss


	9. Chapter 9

Heaven: Strap on your seatbelts, this is going to be a wild ride

Daeris: Here we go agaiiinnn, sorry we havent posted in a bit, we both have been very busy!

~PAGE BREAK~

Yuuri gently wiggled his way out from underneath the twins, "Umm.. Yakov said that I should probably take the day off and I agree. But, Viktor, you should go to practice."

The man pouted, at this point, it seemed to be his neutral expression, "But Yuuurrrriiiii, you just got here! Trying to get rid of me already?"

He pressed their foreheads together and whispered, "Of course not, but I do want you in top condition when I come around to kick your ass during 4 Continents and World's."

Vitaliy glared at the two of them from his place by the kitchen counter, "get a fucking room, you two. Fucking disgusting."

Viktor gave his twin a side eye from where he was against Yuuri, "Oh shut up! I just miss my Yuuri! I haven't seen him in DAAAAAAAYYS"

"Disgusting."

More glares were thrown back and forth while Yuuri sighed from his spot, pressed against Viktor, completely and utterly done with these two _ **children**_.

"Viktor, honey, darling, why don't you two go to practice? I think you are getting a bit rusty. We don't want people to question my victory when I steal your World Championship title away from you. I don't want people to say that you weren't at the height of your abilities and that I had the easy way in," Yuuri calmly replied.

Viktor was shocked, wondering where all this confidence came out of, but happy that Yuuri's Eros side was coming out, "Ok. Game on. Challenge accepted." He grabbed his training bag and pushed his older brother out the door, "I'll be back soon enough, my dear!"

After the twins went off to practice, Yuuri decided to take that time to _finally_ take a shower. His day was pretty mundane. Certainly, nothing extraordinary happened. He spent his time organizing the fridge (Viktor and Vitaliy had sort of just shoved all the groceries in there) and, most importantly, he allowed himself to get acquainted with the apartment. He gave a little giggle when he found out that all of his stuff had already been put away. It didn't even look like he had just moved in. It was almost as if he was returning home, as if he had lived here before. Trying his best to adapt to the new time zone, he decided to only take a short nap on Viktor's bed. Curling into the comforting smell of his fiancé, Yuuri fell asleep quickly.

Yuuri woke up to the sound of his alarm, which he had set to make sure that he didn't sleep the day away. He quickly checked the clock and noticed that Viktor should be returning home any moment now, and a quick check of his phone told him that his (soon-to-be!) brother-in-law was going to come back with him. He jumped up to his feet and waddled over to the kitchen, "Makkachinnnnn~~~ What do you think I should make for dinner? Hmm?"

The poodle came to him and responded with a bark and a nuzzle against Yuuri's hand.

Laughing, he bent down to pet her, "Well, the _proper_ thing to make would be a boring grilled salmon with vegetable side dishes to go along with a small bowl of rice, since we're all athletes and it's the middle of the season." He felt slightly ridiculous to be reasoning and explaining these things to a dog, but he'd been in stranger situations so he paid it little mind, "I figured that I should make something a little more exciting since it's going to be our first dinner together in Russia. How about… Kenchinjiru(refer to A/N)?! It's healthy and it's yummy and it's slightly more exciting than plain old fish. Plus! It's perfect to warm us up in this cold, Russian winter!"

He prepared all the ingredients but decided to wait until they came home before actually cooking it. He didn't want the soup to be cold and mushy by the time they came back. Tapping his foot, he decided to watch a show to pass the time. Flicking through Viktor's Netflix account, he settled on re-watching an old favorite of his. Halfway through the first episode of the first season on Netflix, the Nikiforov twins bumbled in. Pausing the show, he turned to greet them, "Okaerinasai, Vicchan!"

Viktor could feel his heart swelling. He knew that living with Yuuri would be a lot warmer and happier than before when he was on his own, but he did not expect to be greeted at the door with such a warm feeling of domesticity. Throwing his arms around his Yuuri, he pressed a small kiss against his forehead, "Tadaima, my love."

Vitaliy gagged at the sight of them, giving extra care to make it loud enough for them to hear,"You two are too sickeningly sweet. I can't stand it."

Frowning slightly, he shook his head, "I'm actually going to finish cooking. Why don't the two of you shower first and then we can all eat together?" Blushing more, he clasped his hands behind his back and gently shifted his weight back and forth, "Umm… Vitaily, I saw some of your clothes in the guest room so I already placed a set on top of a towel in the bathroom. And, of course, I set up Viktor's clothes too, but.. Umm.. I should probably just make dinner," quickly leaving the two before embarrassing himself more.

Vitaliy smirked at Yuuri's quickly retreating back before turning to his brother, "How quaint. You found yourself a nice little housewife. What a fucking domestic life the two of you will have." He turned around and walked towards to where the bathrooms and bedrooms were.

Viktor smiled to himself before he realized, "Wait! You did that just to beat me to the shower! YOU CHEATER!" He heard his twin's laughter before the door clicked shut.

~The end to another chapter~

Heaven: For those of you who didn't know, Kenchinjiru is a clear soup that was originally created to go along with the strict Buddhist temple style diet. It's very yummy and I suggest you guys try to make it on your own! I personally use the recipe from the blog Just One Cookbook. :D I swear, this is not a sponsor XD

Daeris: this nerd….. ANYWAYS so as yall have already noticed, we are kinda slowing down on posting bc atm its a busy time for us (me especially) and hopefully we will post more next week when I have more tiimmeee!


	10. Chapter 10

Heaven: HOLY CRAP IT'S 10 CHAPTERS ALREADY

Daeris: wtf, im so surprised people are reading this

~Exciting page break~

After cleaning up the dishes, Viktor turned the television back on, "what were you watching earlier?"

Yuuri refused to look at him as a light coloring of pink dusted his cheeks, "OH! Umm, I was just watching the Great British Bake Off. It's the first season that's available on Netflix, but it's actually the fifth season in the entirety of the show. It's a bit confusing. Especially when the second season on Netflix is actually the _fourth_ season of the show..." he stopped for a second, "I'm rambling, don't mind me"

"I didn't know that you liked this kind of show."

"Umm… They're kind of my guilty pleasure. Phichit and I used to watch the episodes together, crying and cheering. It was an… exciting time."

With a small hum, Viktor said, "You know what. Start the episode over. Let's watch it together."

Vitaliy scoffed, "Are you fucking serious? We'll be seeing a bunch of fucking housewives running around trying to make damned cakes. It sounds fucking boring."

"I-it's ok. We can watch something we all like. It doesn't have to be the Great British Bake-Off."

Viktor gently patted Yuuri's head, "Don't worry about him. He doesn't actually mind. See? He's already making himself comfortable on the couch."

Restarting the episode, Yuuri snuggled in the crook of Viktor's arm, "This is mine now and there's nothing you can do to make me give back."

Cooing, he kissed the top of Yuuri's head, "Aww, okay, tough guy. I'll let you keep the arm for now, but I'll be back to reclaim it later on." Viktor pressed play.

Halfway through the signature bake challenge of the episode, Vitaliy groaned, "UGH! That Claire woman clearly sucks. She can't even make a fucking _cake_ right. How in the fuck is she supposed to do all the other damn challenges?!" 

Yuuri huffed, "That's not fair. Don't say that she sucks. She could just be having a bad day, like Ruby did in the second season on Netflix. Or she could vastly improve after surviving the first weekend, like Nadiya did in the third season on Netflix. They both made it all the way to the end. They both competed in the finals. You can't say that she sucks based on _one challenge_."

"Bitch, look at her! It's just a fucking cake!"

Viktor stepped up to try to appease both of them, "Yes, it is just a cake, but it's a swiss roll cake. Those are particularly difficult to make. Especially with the time constraints and the pressure of competition."

"Ok, but she had time to fucking practice the damn bake. Yuuri said earlier that this is like the fifth fucking season of this stupid-ass show! That means that she has had _four other fucking seasons_ -"

"And spin-offs and specials!" added Yuuri helpfully. Though he immediately regretted it because it meant that he was helping someone that he was supposed to be arguing _against._

"- to figure out that the fucking signature bake has whatever time allotted. Plus! I refuse to fucking believe that the competition didn't prepare the damn bakers ahead of time. They have to let you in on shit like that!"

"Well if we're going to talk about frustrating things then why are we not talking about the most obvious thing?! Are we not going to mention the _teenager_ in the tent?!" said Viktor. "Martha is literally only 17 _and_ still in high school _and_ she's going up against people that could be her grandmother. They have years of experience over her! That makes is unfair! She shouldn't even be in there!"

Growing increasingly frustrated, Yuuri pushed himself off of Viktor, "That doesn't make her invalid! She's still a great baker! That's like _you_ competing against Minami. You have _years_ of experience over him! That doesn't make him any less of a skater!"

Viktor gasped as he heard his brother cackling in the back, "Are you implying that me competing against Minami last year because _you_ couldn't qualify for 4CC or Worlds is the equivalent of Martha against someone like Diana? Are you saying that I'm like a grandpa to Minami?!"

"Well, that's what you get for bringing up my insecurities and trying to put down other competitors!"

"What do you mean other fucking competitors?! You're making it sound like the participants of this stupid-ass show are all part of fucking skating! You're not even in the same fucking playing field, let alone the same competition!" screamed Vitaliy over the arguing fiancés.

"WAIT! SHUT UP! BOTH OF YOU! It's time for the judging of the signature bakes. I want to hear what Paul and Mary have to say," said Yuuri. And thus, the three of them sat on the edge of the couch, fearful as to what the judges had to say. "Oh! It's been a long time since I watched this episode, I wonder what the technical challenge is."

Viktor's forehead wrinkled, "Technical challenge? What's that?"

Yuuri poked his lover in the stomach, "Well, they'll explain if you pay attention."

And less than a minute later, Vitaliy groaned out, "Is it really that fucking difficult to figure out the fucking sIZE OF THE CHERRIES. HOW HARD IS IT TO FIGURE OUT HOW BIG THE CHERRIES NEED TO BE?!"

Yuuri joined in, "I don't know! Why is it so frustrating?! Some of them have such large chunks! There's no _**way**_ it's going to be even!"

Viktor couldn't tear his eyes away, "Who knew there were so many different ways of making a cake? The decisions that they face. Whether to keep the cherries dry or wet. How thick the batter needs to be. I had no clue that there were even different types of icings. There are so many different variables that could go wrong! It's not like skating where there are specific guidelines to follow. Taste is extremely subjective. How does anyone judge this stuff?"

Yuuri bounced up, "Right?! That's why it's so exciting to watch! There are so many things that could happen! And just wait until the show-stopper challenges at the end of every episode! Those are incredible to watch and they add a whole 'nother element of things that could go wrong!"

Vitaliy rolled his eyes, "You two are fucking dorks."

Yuuri's hand slapped the couch, "Don't give me that! You're into it too! I know you are!"

He turned to look Yuuri in the eye, "You don't fucking know me, how can you tell?"

Scoffing, he fell back into Viktor's arms, "Sure, I don't."

Trying to change the subject, Vitaliy pointed at the screen, "How the fuck did Luis put his hand on the freaking pan and not burn his damn fingers off?"

Yuuri shrugged, "the magic of bakers?"

Viktor snuggled deeper into Yuuri, "Look at them decorating. Most of their cakes don't even look like Mary's! Why is this so frustrating?!"

His twin groaned, "Ugh. And Jordan doesn't even have his 5 fucking cherries to decorate with. Who the fuck doesn't read through the shitty instructions before starting?"

Wincing, the younger twin made a face, "Oh. They are literally being judged in front of everyone. And some of those comments are _**harsh**_. I feel bad for the ones who haven't done well. That must be rough."

Yuuri nodded, "That's why all the contestants are subjected to a psychological test before filming. It's to make sure that they're all mentally strong enough to be filmed and openly criticized."

Viktor nodded, "That makes sense. Maybe the ISU should have that too. They should also cover the therapy costs." Rubbing his nose against his fiancé's, he continued, "That way, you could focus on your skating and at that point, you'd be unstoppable."

Blushing, Yuuri just hugged Viktor harder. Vitaliy on the other hand gagged, "You two disgust me. Also, who the fuck asks someone to make _**36 fucking identical miniature-ass cakes in 3.5 fucking hours?!**_ That's fucking ridiculous!"

The Japanese man nodded, "You should listen to what they all have planned. Also, the sketches that show what the bakers wanted to show are incredible."

Viktor let out a low whistle, "Wow. These are all super elaborate. Also, it's making me crave everything they're making."

Yuuri nodded in agreement, "Such is the power of this show. Phichit and I used to bake our own stuff while watching this show. It's dangerous. It makes you want to eat. And once you start, you can't stop."

Vitaliy scoffed, "What do you mean 'you can't stop?' How do you not stop? You just put down the food. Not to mention, we're athletes. It doesn't affect us that much."

Yuuri smirked, "Hmm… I'll make something for us the next time we watch this show. Let's see how well you hold up, then."

"Is that a fucking challenge? To see how little of your damn food I can eat?"

Viktor nodded solemnly, "It's actually more difficult than you think. You have to be careful."

Vitaliy's eyes widened, "HOLY FUCK! IS that a guillotine for the cakes?! THAT'S FUCKING AWESOME! I FUCKING LOVE HER!"

Nodding, Yuuri replied, "It's actually really super clever. I'm surprised it's not used more widely."

Jumping up in his seat, he pointed his finger at the screen, "NORMAN IS FUCKING AMAZING TOO. LOOK AT THAT SHIT! HOW DOES EVERYONE NOT HAVE ONE?! ARE YOU TELLING ME THEY'RE ALLOWED TO BRING THEIR OWN FUCKING TOOLS?!"

"Yeah., Phichit and I wondered about that too. We looked it up. They're actually told to bring some of their own equipment. I have no idea how they transfer it though. Most of them travel by train."

"Jesus fucking Christ. They actually have to decorate every single one of the fucking cakes by hand?! What the shit. That's fucking annoying as hell."

Viktor beckoned Makkachin over when she finally padded into the room with all of them, "Yeah. That's a thing. Also, look at those finished products. They do look amazing. I'm honestly craving something, but it's really late so I probably shouldn't eat anything right now."

At the end of the episode, Vitaliy jumped up from his seat, "HA! I was fucking right! Claire was kicked off!"

Yuuri groaned, "I mean, I knew she was going to go. This isn't the first time I've watched this episode. But still! It was a very mean comment!"

Grinning, he settled back into the chair, "Next fucking episode!"

Viktor picked up the remote, "I can't believe I have to be the responsible one here, but we need to sleep. Yuuri needs to start practice tomorrow and he's still jet lagged. Also, we have practice too."

Grumbling, the older twin stood up, "Fine! But we have to finish this stupid show another fucking day!"

Yuuri yawned and nodded, "I agree. And I'll make something to go along with it next time."

~HOLY SHIT~

Heaven: I hope y'all enjoyed this chapter. I tried to compensate for not uploading for so long! Hopefully, this made up for everything. XD I hope this is worth it. Also, shout out to Daeris for always helping me edit! I don't think I thank her enough. 3

Daeris: ...well Heaven writes like 98% of these and I just edit it.. So thank her, I just add cuss words and shit to the chapters…..

Heaven: Well, Daeris does play a huge role. I have no clue on how to write for a character like Tolya, so she literally saves me. So, claps all around!

Daeris:no stop it,you write most of his shit, I just make it more specific towards him

Heaven: Alright, alright. I'll drop it for now.


	11. Chapter 11

Heaven: Oh my god. I can't believe this. Thank you guys so much for liking the things that I write. It makes me really happy to read all the positive feedback for this fic so far. Also, shout out to Daeris for always helping me through my writer's block 3

Daeris:...Bitch you write like 97% of this shit

Heaven: I know. I know. But, like. You give me so many ideas and you honestly help me through so much.

Daeris:GUUUYYSSS LET IT BE KNOWN THAT HEAVEN WRITES BASICALLY ALL OF THIS AND I DEAL WITH IDEAS, EDITING, AND Y'ALL, SO THANK HER FOR THIS AMAZING FIC, PLEASE AND THANK YOU (fiGHT ME HEAVEN ON THIS)

Heaven: Oh my GOD. You're making me blush. OK! On to the story!

~GET READY FOR SOME BACKSTORY~

Victor woke up with the sun shining in his face. He rolled over to see his fiancé asleep. He had a soft smile on his face as he watched his beloved sleep. He didn't know how great he was, but Viktor made it his mission to make the love of his life realize just how great of a person he was. Viktor traced his finger along Yuuri's browbone. Then he went down to follow his cheeks, and then down to his button nose, and finally landing on his lips. This boy had no clue that he was a literal angel that had been sent down to save Viktor. He remembered when he first met Yuuri at that banquet.

Despite what Yuuri had thought, Viktor actually knew who he was. Even without seeing Yuuri's bedroom, he knew that Yuuri looked up to him. Skaters tended to incorporate elements of those they looked up to, even if they didn't realize it. Viktor could see Yuuri trying to emulate him, trying to get his attention. And it worked. Viktor had followed his career all the way up until his first Grand Prix Final. He had actually been heartbroken when Yuuri had walked away from him. Viktor had wanted to commemorate the success of his fan. One that was so great, that he could compete and stand against Viktor. Viktor had called his mother that night, unsure of what he was feeling and how he should proceed. They had come to an agreement that Viktor shouldn't act rashly, that he should wait for Yuuri to approach him again. He waited and he waited and he waited, but Yuuri never called. Viktor called his older brother one night in slight (complete) desperation asking him what he did wrong, but Vitaliy assured him nothing he did was wrong, the boy probably lost his number and that Viktor should have complete patience in this, especially when his heart was on the line.

Just when he was about to give up hope, just when he had convinced himself that the banquet didn't happen and that everything was just a dream, he saw the video. He instantly packed his bags and found the first flight out of Russia. He didn't even tell Yakov until he needed a ride. Everything was last minute, because he had convinced himself that it was Yuuri's way of reaching out.

Looking back, it was a really reckless plan. Of course, he didn't know that Yuuri hadn't remembered a single thing from the banquet. There was a high chance that Viktor could have been rejected and sent back without ever finding out why Yuuri hadn't wanted him. Given the circumstances, it would have been logical for Yuuri to say no, but he had accepted him. Yuuri came in like a bright light at the end of a tunnel that he didn't even know he was in. Viktor knew he was loved, but he also felt really lonely. Everyone expected something out of him and Viktor could feel himself drowning in those expectations. Then, his little angel came. He broke every expectation that Viktor had. Viktor expected him to be bold and outgoing. He was not. Viktor expected him to be sure of his own abilities. He was not. Viktor expected him to hold him up to the "living legend" standard. He did not. What Viktor did not expect was for Yuuri to not want anything out of him. Yuuri literally stated that he wanted Viktor to be Viktor. That was new. Viktor always had to be someone. He always had a role to play. But Yuuri only wanted Viktor. Not the skating legend, not the potential lover, not the godly figure. But himself, imperfections and all.

It was why Viktor had such unconditional love for Yuuri. He had done what no one else had. He had taken Viktor as himself. He even reminded Viktor that family love was unconditional as well. Viktor kicked himself for ever forgetting. He had been so lost in his own troubles that he had forgotten the very thing that he was trying to make Yuuri see. Family stands by you, and while they have expectations and certain things that they push for, they do it for your benefit. They do it because they want to see you succeed. Love isn't always about making someone happy. Sometimes, it's about pushing them to do things they don't want, just because it is the best for them. It's about wanting the best for them, even if it makes you the villain. He had forgotten that. He hated himself for not seeing past his parent's constant pushes. They had asked so much of him, but only because they wanted him to be the best version of himself. And he had glazed over them, avoiding any and all talks about his future and what he wanted to do. Now, he'd wished that he had taken them more seriously.

He snapped out of his own consciousness when he heard the soft ringing of his cell-phone. He quickly scrambled over to grab it before it would wake up Yuuri, "Hi, mama."

~OH MY GOD. WE DONE WITH THIS ONE~

Heaven: Sorry for the slower, less fun chapter. I felt like I had to flesh out the characters and round them out a bit more.

Daeris: here have fluff, we give you lots of laughs already!


	12. Chapter 12

Heaven: Oh god. So many things.

Daeris: too many things

~And now we bring in the other background characters~

"Get up, Yuuri. We need to go to the rink. Practice is a thing."

The Japanese man rolled over and groaned in his native tongue, "Go away, Viktor."

The Russian chuckled, "Come on. And you said you'd speak only in Russian during this time. What happened to wanting to improve?"

He covered his head with the pillow, "Shut up. I don't need you patronizing me."

Viktor pulled the pillow away from his fiancé, "Ok. Ok. But we seriously have to go to the rink. I'll get ready first, but then you need to get up and get ready."

"Mmmm… What about your brother? Doesn't he have hockey practice?"

He answered as he walked into the bathroom, "He left last night. He didn't stay over."

Yuuri's eyes followed Viktor as he walked away. He tried to go back to sleep, but it was too late. He was already awake. Peeling himself off the bed, he decided to brush his teeth while Viktor was in the shower.

Viktor's head poked out from behind the shower curtain, "Yuuri~~! Wanna join me?"

Yuuri could only roll his eyes, "No. This is going to be my first day at your rink. I want to make a good first impression on everyone. I refuse to go to my first practice sore. I'm already dealing with jet lag, I don't need anything else to throw me off my game. We already have anxiety to cover that."

The Russian man grinned, "You mentioned being sore?"

"Fuck off. Weren't you the one that said that we had to go to practice?"

Viktor's eyes lit up as an idea popped into his head, "Well... We don't _have_ to. We could play hooky!"

Yuuri flushed, "Viktor! Absolutely not. It's this type of behavior that causes Yakov to get angry, and you complain about him being mean to you."

"Ok! OK! Fine. I'm almost ready anyways. Now, I'm the one waiting for you."

"Woooowwwwwwww. Thanks. Now you're making me sound like an ass."

Viktor laughed and pushed Yuuri towards the shower, "Now you have to shower while I make breakfast."

Yuuri's eyes widened, "Viktor! You're not allowed to make breakfast! The last time you tried to use the kitchen, you made a huge mess!"

The older man pouted, "But, Yuuuuuuurriiiii, I want to make breakfast for you."

"Viktor! No. DOn't you DaRE!"

Yuuri paused and screamed again, "VIKTOR?!"

Yuuri was half tempted to turn off the faucet and run over just to make sure that his fiancé was _not_ trying to cook again, "Viktor? WHy AREn'T YOU ANSWErING?!" He set down his shampoo and just let the water hit him, waiting for a moment to see if a response would come. He almost tripped over himself when he heard a bang, "VIKTOR! I SWEAR TO GOD!"

Viktor froze as Yuuri ran in to see him holding a frying pan, "Hi, darling…. I'm making a surprise breakfast for you!"

Yuuri slowly proceeded, "Viktor… Please no." He _very slowly_ took the frying pan from his fiancé's grip.

"Why are you approaching me like you're trying to take a weapon out of the hands of a criminal?" Viktor said while tilting his head like he was Makkachin.

"Because that's what it feels like!"

Viktor feigned a look of hurt and threw a hand over his heart, "Yuuuuuuurrrrriiiiiii! You wound me!"

"Oh, stop being so dramatic. See what you've done? Now I need to walk back to the bathroom to turn off the water."

"You can use the exercise!" Viktor screeched at the retreating figure of his fiancé.

Yuuri held up his middle finger.

~Y'ALL GOOD ON THE ENDING?! IDK WHAT I'M DOING~

Heaven: I'm so sorry we haven't posted in such a long time! I'm moving back from college and Daeris is going through a whole bunch of final exams! We should be able to focus more once things settle down!

Daeris: Girlie when you have time for this shit?...wait you no have finals…nvm…. THANKS FOR READING AND EXTRA SPECIAL THANKS TO HEAVEN FOR WRITING THIIISSSS

Heaven: YOU DON'T HAVE TO THANK ME EVERY SINGLE TIME


	13. Chapter 13

Heaven: Unlucky 13! Let's hope the quality for this chapter didn't suffer on such a devilish number! Also, minor rant. Why is the official spelling of Nikiforov's character "Victor" when it's culturally more appropriate to be "Viktor"? IDK it just seems like a really weird thing to have since the rest of the show tries its best to be true to whatever they're talking about.

Also! In response to the guest that mentioned that Yuuri wouldn't cuss: I felt the same way, but Daeris brought it to my attention that Yuuri is not a morning person and would be a little cranky before he's fully awake. I decided to let it happen because it felt like there would be more opportunities (now and in the future) for comedy.

Daeris: OML Heaven….

~IDK WHAT I'M DOING~

Yuuri sat down on the bench, panting hard. He bent down to pick up the towel on the floor and used it to wipe his sweat. It was his first day at the Russian rink and he was so ready for his lunch break. Taking a few moments to catch his breath, his hand started rummaging through his bag for the extra water bottle. He instantly tensed when he saw Georgi walk over.

Sitting down to put on his blade guards, Georgi spoke up, "So…. Mila and I were hoping that you and Viktor could come join us for lunch. We're going to a nearby café."

Caught off guard, Yuuri cleared his throat, "Oh! I'd have to ask Viktor but I'm sure it's fine. Thank you for the invitation."

"Definitely! We are really looking forward to meeting you."

"You… you are?"

Nodding, Georgi bent down to unlace his skates, "Yeah, why not? We heard things about you from Yuri Plisetsky and let's just say, you really changed him and Viktor."

Yuuri's thoughts instantly went into overdrive. Anxiety was not fun. "Oh! I'm really sorry! I didn't mean to change anyone! I-I-I just-"

Georgi cut him off with a surprised look, "No no no! I didn't mean it in a bad way! I just meant that the two of them became super motivated after meeting you. Like weirdly super motivated Not to mention, they were both practically antisocial before you came into their lives. It's a good change."

Shaking both his hands and head, Yuuri violently denied it, "No no! I couldn't possibly have that kind of impact on anyone. I'm sure it's just a coincidence that they found motivation around the same time they met me! I couldn't possibly be the reason for all this good stuff happening!"

Georgi had all his stuff packed and stood up, "Well, you do. It's a good thing. I'm going to go change first and we'll leave when Viktor finally gets off the ice."

Yuuri nodded slowly at Georgi before turning his head to see Viktor arguing with Yakov. The Japanese man's face fell into one of annoyance, because Viktor wasn't arguing like a normal person. No. The Russian icon was stomping his feet like a 3 year old having a temper tantrum, and a part of Yuuri wanted to know what he was arguing with Yakov. He blamed this nosy side of him solely on Phichit. Damn him. He continued to watch as Viktor threw his hands in the air and started skating around the rink with Yakov chasing after him. Yuuri swore he could see the hairs on Yakov's head turning grey. Squinting his eyes, he narrowed in on Yurio throwing a tissue box and nailing Viktor in the head. Yuuri was suddenly glad that he didn't completely take off his skates. He waddled over and leaned into the rink, "Viktor! Get your butt over here! We're going to lunch with Mila and Georgi!"

Viktor skated towards him and gave him a small peck on the lips, "Will do!" Spinning around to face Yakov, he screamed "Bye! It's lunchtime!"

Yakov could only watch as Viktor managed to pack up and get out in record time (seriously, it should have made the Guinness Book of World Records). Sighing to himself, the old man said, "I should have known better than to ask him to change his theme. I thought it was too similar to Yuuri's. I told him to wait to do the love theme until next season."

Packing up and leaving was a bit of a blur, but Yuuri suddenly found himself at a café, sitting at a circular table with Mila, Georgi, Yurio, and Viktor. Looking around, he saw a very plainly decorated café, but there was a certain warmth and character in the air. There was a really pleasant scent of coffee and tea and food. The mix of spices in the air, plus the music and the low hum of people's conversations added a really unique setting that wasn't really noticeable from the lackluster decor. And apparently, the four Russian skaters were regulars there because the waitress greeted them by name and simply said, "The usual for you guys?" Followed by Yurio groaning, Viktor smiling, Georgi nodding, and Mila saying, "Yeah, and get Viktor's favorite for the Japanese guy."

Yuuri shifted uncomfortably, he felt like the teenager first moving to Detroit all over again. He barely knew the language. He was surrounded by new people. And he didn't quite fit in. Glancing over, he couldn't help but notice how the four of them interacted. They seemed to gel together really well. Sure, there was a lot of teasing and bantering and thinly veiled insults, but it was all done in a friendly manner. He couldn't help but notice that the table was a little tight for 5 people, it was clearly meant for 4. Even with Viktor holding his hand under the table, he felt like he shouldn't belong. He knew that this was probably all his anxiety, but it was still a real concern for him. A lot of people told him to not overthink, but anxiety didn't work that way. It wasn't like a light switch. He couldn't turn his brain on and off. It was just… there.

He snapped out of his stupor when Viktor waved a hand in front of his face, "You ok there? Should I take you home?"

"OH! It's fine. It's fine. I was just thinking, um, about how I could add more quads to my arsenal. You know, because… with the current point system, the jumpers have more of an advantage. I mean, it's not much, but it's definitely there. You have 4 out of the 5 quads under your belt, so on technicality points, you're pretty much like Mario with the star, untouchable."

Georgi nodded seriously, "That is a good point, Japanese Yuuri. I can understand why you would get lost in such a serious topic. It's definitely a lot to think about. Now that I think about it, Viktor has an unfair advantage because he's naturally more inclined towards jumping."

Mila gave a short frown, "You know, I don't think the whole Japanese Yuuri thing versus Our Yuri thing is going to work out long term. Their names are too similar and it feels weird calling them that."

"Oh!" said Viktor with a little wave of his hand, "In Japan, we called Russian Yuri, Yurio."

Mila and Georgi nodded, showing clear interest and full intent on getting aboard that train, but the Russian fairy had other thoughts, "Shut up, old man! I'm the Yuri here! This was my home rink first! You can't just steal my spot!"

Viktor simply laughed and poked Yuri's cheek, "Awwww. The little kitty is upset~~"

"OW! Fuck! You almost poked me in the eye!"

Yuuri instantly snapped into mother hen mode. Slapping Viktor's hand away, he wrapped his arms around Yurio, "Viktor! You could have seriously injured him!"

Clearly flustered and slightly blushing, Yurio turned away and stuttered out, "S-shut up, Katsudon! I-I-I got this! I don't need to be coddled."

Mila suddenly sat up, "Wait! Don't you have school today?!"

Groaning, Yurio shot her a glare, "It is a holiday, you ugly hag. Hence why I was at a _morning practice_."

"Ohhh! That makes sense," replied Mila with a dangerous smile, "but call me 'old hag' one more time and I'll toss you out a window."

Still holding on to Yurio, Yuuri patted and smoothed out the younger boy's hair, "You wouldn't. Not when I'm here."

Georgi's eyes widened, "Never mess with a mother bear. Holy shit."

~WE GOOD FOR NOW~

Heaven: Wow. Ok. I didn't know how to end that, so the second part of this cafe interaction will have to wait until next chapter!

Daeris: ...sorrry for the late upload… I've been really busy and tired...


	14. Chapter 14

Heaven: Thank you guys for all the nice comments. I get the feeling that some of you guys seem to think that I have an idea as to what I'm doing, but let me tell you…. I have no clue what's going on. I work under the philosophy that stories write themselves, I'm just here for the ride. I never know where a story is going to end, and I never know how long it's going to be. I just let it run its course. Some people might say that my way would lead to uncertainty and lots of chaos and a lot of unorganization regarding everything. They would be right.

Daeris: aka she's basically been writing every chapter since like chapter 5, probably due to how incompetent I am at writing and how busy I got with school

Heaven: Nah, Daeris still gives me tons of ideas and she talks to all of you guys and keeps you interested. If it were only to me, I don't think this fic would be nearly as successful as it is now.

~PREPARE FOR BANTS~

Mila leaned in towards Georgi, "Wow. The fans online weren't kidding when they said that the three of them were like a family. They're an _actual_ family!"

Georgi nodded with sigh, "I want to find the type of love that they have; stupid, yet fulfilling."

Mila raised an eyebrow, "Still not over Anya?"

Wailing, Georgi turned away, "Noooo! It still hurts too much! I can't believe she just started seeing another guy. It was as though she never truly loved me in the same way that I loved her. She never said it was over, so I feel like she cheated on me!"

The redhead raised an eyebrow, "Oh? I thought she dumped you unexpectedly?"

He turned back to Mila, "I mean, that's the story that got out and I didn't really want to refute it because the truth makes me look even more lovelorn"

She scoffed and pushed him, "Wow. What a dumb reason. You're the victim here. You really should straighten out the story. She's making you sound like the terribly needy and attached ex here."

Meanwhile, Viktor, Yuuri, and Yurio were in their own little world, completely oblivious to the dramatic conversation happening right next to them. Viktor really wanted to stop teasing the two Yuri's. He really did. But his lack of self control outside of skating meant that he _had_ to continue. Really, it wasn't a choice. Viktor clasped his hands under his chin and dropped his smile. Yuuri suddenly got really nervous, untangling his arms from Yurio (who's basically his son at this point), he reached up and pushed Viktor's hair out of his face, "Hey, what's wrong? I didn't actually mean it when I said that I'd stab you in your sleep if you ever hurt Yurio."

Viktor kept his head down and said in a very serious tone, "There's… there's something I want to tell you. Both of you."

Yurio was suddenly very unsure as to what to do, "O-oi! Old man! D-don't freak me out like this. W-w-w-what are you doing?"

Yuuri wrapped his arms around Yurio again and smoothed his hair, "It's ok. We'll listen to what Viktor has to say and we'll work this out. Together."

Clearing his throat, Viktor lifted himself to look straight on at both of them, "I… I used to work in a calendar factory…. But.. I was sacked because I took a couple days off."

There was a moment of silence before Yurio's face deadpanned as Viktor doubled over in laughter, "ARE YOU FUCKING KIDDING ME?! I THOUGHT YOU HAD SOMETHING IMPORTANT TO SAY AND YOU PULL THIS KIND OF SHIT ON ME?! I HATE YOU"

Yuuri couldn't decide if he wanted to facepalm or slap Viktor, "You made me worry about you! AND THIS IS THE TYPE OF THING YOU WANT TO SPRING ON ME?! A REALLY BAD JOKE?!"

Yurio jumped up in anger, "It's not just a fucking joke. It's the shittiest dad joke ever!"

This made Mila and Georgi snap out of their gloomy world and look over at the trio. There was a flurry of "What is even happening?" and "Wait. Wait. Fill us in!" but it was barely heard over Yurio cussing out Viktor and Viktor cackling and Yuuri trying to keep Yurio from killing Viktor while glaring fondly at him.

~END OF THE CHAP~

Heaven: I'm sorry for the short chapter! It's just that I wanted to quickly get some content out to you guys because we have been really slow lately! Sorry for making you wait!

Daeris: :( sorry


	15. Chapter 15

Heaven: I'm embarrassed to say that this fic has now surpassed my old fic (in regards to the amount of chapters). I adopted that one from another author when I was in high school. I'm in college now. To be perfectly honest, I kept the original chapters so I technically only wrote like… 3-4 of the chapters. I'm ashamed of myself. I'll go hide in a corner now.

Daeris: omg...

~ON TO THE FIC~

Viktor stepped out of the bathroom with fresh clothes and a towel around his head, "Hey. Vitaliy just invited us to dinner at his place so we should probably leave some time soon."

Yuuri instantly snapped up, "He invited us to dinner?! Oh my god, I had no clue. I didn't even prepare!"

"What would you have to prepare for?"

"I don't know! Mentally? Maybe we should bring something over? Like… a bottle of wine or something? That's a good gift, right?"

Giving a short laugh, the older man leaned over to give his fiancé a sweet peck, "He's my brother. It's fine. You don't have to worry about this type of thing."

Yuuri's eyebrows furrowed, "But, he's going to be my future brother-in-law and I want to make a good impression."

Viktor burst out laughing, "I think you made a good enough first impression on him when you tried to seduce him because you thought he was _me._ "

Yuuri turned bright red and had to cover his face, "Oh my god! Do _not_ remind me! That was super embarrassing! I thought the plan was to let that memory _die_. What happened to 'we will never speak of this again'?!"

He leaned in and pulled his fiancé's hands towards his chest, "Oh, darling! You get drunk so easily!"

The Japanese man could not stop his blush spreading to his neck, "You know what? We are _not_ going to bring a bottle of wine over. You are going to march your butt down to the nearest store that sells frames and you are going to buy a new frame for him. And I still cannot believe you hung up my jacket! I actually use that one, but I can't anymore because you put it in a frame and nailed it to the wall! Smack dab in the middle of the living room right next to the poster Yuzu-san gave me! It's so embarrassing!"

Viktor's eyes sparkled as he turned his head to look at said frame, "It's so beautiful! So many signatures! Looooook at it! It's one of the most beautiful things in the work, after you, Yuuri of course. But still! I would die protecting it"

Yuuri tried to pull away from Viktor's grip, "Viktor. Stop that. You're scaring me."

Viktor's grip only tightened, "So many legends. I never even really met any of them. But you, Yuuri! You know all of them! I am so envious of you for that! Imagine if I could meet all of them! I would steal them all away and bring them here to care for."

"Ok, now you just sound like a stalker," said Yuuri as he finally managed to push his fiancé away. "Anddddd, I'm starting to think that you only married me so you could meet the rest of the previous Team Japan."

Viktor threw a hand on his forehead and fell dramatically onto the couch, "OH! You caught me!"

Yuuri laughed, "Why do I love you again? You're such a dork."

Snuggling in, the taller man pressed their noses together, "I think you love me _because_ I'm a dork."

He closed his eyes and let himself lean into Viktor, "As much as I would love to continue this, we need to go if we're going to make it to your brother's on time."

The two of them bundled each other up, because they're sickeningly cute like that. They walked off, hand in hand, taking the time to enjoy each other's presence. It was quite rare that they had time to wander aimlessly around town. Usually, the two of them were too tired after training or practice to want to leave the apartment. Not to mention, the one of them was a homebody and preferred to stay inside on their comfy couch rather than leave and bear the cold. As they wandered through the streets looking for a frame shop, they passed by a church with a cemetery in the back. Viktor pointed, "Look, Yuuri! This graveyard looks so crowded."

Yuuri turned his head to get a better view of the many headstones, "yeah. Actually, I think I read somewhere that some places are running out of places to turn into graveyards because of the lack of available land or something like that."

Viktor nodded gravely, "Yeah. That must be difficult. People must be _dying_ to get a spot there."

Yuuri instantly dropped Viktor's hand.

"Why did you let go?! Yuuurrrrriiiiii!"

"That was the dumbest joke ever! I refuse to let the public know that I know you."

"What?! We basically announced our engagement on international television. During one of the biggest figure skating competitions."

Yuuri quickened his pace, "It doesn't matter. Figure skating is not exactly the most popular sport. I can still pretend that I don't know you."

Viktor took this opportunity to try to hold Yuuri's hand again, but Yuuri avoided it. This continued until they were basically playing ninja while running around. They got many confused looks.

~WE WILL SEE VITALIY AGAIN~

Heaven: Hi! I wanted another chapter to quickly come out. You guys have waited long enough! Also, I had originally planned for Vitaliy to come back _this_ chapter, but I guess you'll have to wait until next time! OH! In case this wasn't obvious, these chapters don't take place right after each other. It's more like you following them chronologically as they live their lives.


	16. Chapter 16

Heaven: Holy Snap, Crackle, and POP! Vitaliy is BACK!

Daeris: How late this is is due to me thanks to preparing for college.

~Hide my shame~

Viktor threw the door open with a flourish, "HIIIII!"

Vitaliy almost dropped the pot he was holding, "Jesus FUCKING Christ! What the fuck is your problem? You can't just fucking barge in!"

Yuuri shuffled in with a small bow, "H-hello. Thank you for inviting us."

The owner of the apartment simply waved him off, "Don't worry about it. I figured that I should at least save you the horror that is Vitenka trying to cook. I'm sure I don't need to tell you, but he's a mess."

Nodding, the Japanese man elbowed Viktor in the stomach, "Show him the thing."

Viktor pouted, "But I don't _want_ to."

Vitaliy's eyebrows scrunched in suspicion, "Show me what? What did you fucking do, you idiot? TELL ME, DAMMIT!"

Yuuri pursed his lips in annoyance and pushed his fiancé away, "Do it now or I'm leaving you."

Viktor made a show of his sadness by pouting as he sidestepped to grab the surprise, "Yuuri forced me to get you that replacement frame."

Vitaliy threw his arms up in the air and let out a whoop of joy, "FUCK YEAH! Fin-fucking-nally! Took you long enough."

Yuuri cooed and gently kissed his fiancé on the lips, "Now, was that so hard?"

Being the big baby he was, the younger of the twins demanded hugs, "It was! It was! It was so hard! I need to recharge! Cuddle charge!"

Yuuri's a weak man, so he caved and started showering his lover with kisses and hugs, "Oh, darling! It must have been so hard!"

Vitaliy had half a mind to shove them out the doorway and slam the door and eat dinner by himself. There was a really strong internal debate within him, but he decided that maybe he should let the two idiots off the hook because he could finally hang up his Vyacheslav Fetisov jersey again. "You guys are so lucky that you got me a frame. Sit down at the dinner table and I'll consider not skinning you alive for being disgustingly attached to one another."

"Can't you just be happy for your little brother? He finally found someone to love for the rest of his life."

"Don't speak in third person. It's weird as all heck. Also, I'm surprised you didn't bring Makkachin today."

"I couldn't. Makkachin went to the vet today to get some shots. She can't be out and about for the next 24 hours. And even after that, we have to be careful and watch out for signs of any side-effects."

Vitaliy raised an eyebrow, "Side effects? Sounds dangerous."

Yuuri sat down at the dinner table, "It's nothing to worry about. It's quite normal after shots. Just have to watch for things like diarrhea, nausea, weird bumps, and other stuff like that."

"Ok! Great! Let's eat! I hope you like borscht and golubtsy."

"Yes! Yes! Living with Viktor has made me very comfortable with Russian comfort foods."

"Good. Oh, by the way. Mom's coming by to visit after dinner. I think she's coming by with dessert."

Viktor cheered and Yuuri paled. And while they both said, "Oh joy!" at the same time, their tones were very different.

~OH MY GOD. FINALLY~

Heaven: Sorry for the long hiatus! But we're back! :D

Daeris: Again, my fault because college!


End file.
